gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Chevy
"You're looking at us like we... Like we just asked you the fucking square root of something..." :— Elijah to an officer Elijah "Eli" Chevy was the youngest of the Chevy brothers from Mercy. He was voiced by Arin Lister until he was later on replaced by Lennel for part four and so on. Personal Background (2.0) Eli was the last child born to his "skank" mother and "deadbeat dad" rendering him the youngest sibling of the brothers at eight years old. It is unlikely that his mother is no longer with his biological father, considering there are a few mentions of his mom having several men over all the time. Eli is rebellious due to his brothers' influence, and according to his records he had been expelled from school along with his siblings. He was convinced by Alex to join the COG. After Recruitment (2.0) Eli and his older brothers claimed to have been in custody by the military police for assaulting a spec-op. Eli was the one who antagonized the spec-op the most verbally, but he is still shown to have blood on him, implying that he did some physical damage as well before getting injured and arrested. Upon their release, they were abruptly assigned to Fireteam Echo, along with two other members named Morgan and Fordyce . After the Sugar Shack is established by Baird , Alex, and Morgan, Eli spends a lot of time there on the porch with Niko listening to the radio. After meeting Delta, Eli shows little to no disdain to Marcus unlike Alex, and merely quickly introduces himself without further explanation. Eli is shown to be an enabler and likes to root for fights, and asks why Alex put up with Baird ending the fight between Marcus and Alex. Eli isn't seen until after the base is evacuated to the Jacinto Plateau, where he is killed to a shot in the head like in the original film, which Niko witnesses. Alex avenges Eli, but dies a mere few minutes later in the same way Eli did. Personality Elijah was the second most intellect of the three brothers, and was the most silent. Even though he's eight, he often proved Niko wrong, and got into fights with him frequently. Eli, like Niko is a follower to Alex, and will often jump in and defend him verbally. Appearance Eli was one of the shortest characters in the film, and was a tubby white male with black hair in a mohawk with blue eyes. In combat he'll sometimes wear goggles like Niko. In the original film he had plain straight black hair and black eyes. Death In both films, Elijah dies from a being shot in the head. Notes *In the original film, Eli was more relaxed where in 2.0 he antagonizes fights more. It seems Alex and Eli nearly switched roles. *In 2.0 Eli openly expresses his dislike for Anthony Carmine. *In 2.0 Niko and Eli get into more arguments. * It is unsure why Eli is put into Echo rather than age appropriate Fireteam Charlie. It is assumed it would have created a separation issue and more conflict, so he was exempt for Echo due to being close enough in age.